1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a ratchet tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool cartridges comprise a core rotatably received in a housing which includes a number of ramps for engaging with roller bearings. However, it will be difficult to machine so many ramps in the housing such that the actuation of the roller bearings on the core may not be balanced. In addition, the roller bearings may not be solidly engaged with the driving stem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet tools.